


rarepair requests! REQUESTS CLOSED

by rain_is_home



Series: problematic fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_is_home/pseuds/rain_is_home
Summary: i’m struggling to write ambedo so for now i’ll take requests of the above ships![3/20/2021]thank you for all of the lovely requests! you can expect them to be out in 2-3 days, maybe a bit longer if my adhd decides to stab my brain again hahaghahgshsg *cries*i will do:- fluff, literally anything fluff. i love fluff- angst mmmmm i’ll make you really sad- death. i will kill.i will not do:- SMUT NO SEXIES WITH MAH CHILDREN NONONOON ONOO NO. no- really detailed gore or body horror. horror in general. i don’t even know how to write that shit- INCEST. NO.have fun kiddos(hate will be deleted. let me have my hyperfixations in peace pls and ty)
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: problematic fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155467
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	rarepair requests! REQUESTS CLOSED

comment your requests here~

reminder, here’s what i do and don’t do!

i will do:  
\- fluff, literally anything fluff. i love fluff  
\- angst mmmmm i’ll make you really sad  
\- death. i will kill.

i will not do:  
\- SMUT NO SEXIES WITH MAH CHILDREN NONONOON ONOO NO. no  
\- really detailed gore or body horror. horror in general. i don’t even know how to write that shit

if there’s something in there i didn’t list and you’d like to know if i’ll do it, comment and i’ll reply as soon as possible! when requesting, try to be as specific as possible, and tell me if you want to avoid a certain topic. most chapters will be at least 1k words !

have fun!!!

chapter order:

1\. techno/wilbur ~ abditory [WIP]  
2\. tommy/tubbo ~ get out of my room mom, i'm talking to my internet boyfriend! [WIP]  
3\. eret/fundy ~ one happy family [WIP]  
4\. techno/wilbur ~ let me elucidate for you [WIP]


End file.
